Ones True Self a HarryDracoSeverus Story
by MrsMalfoy.DracoMalfoy
Summary: Harry is tired of the war and he is ready to end it all. He asks Professor Snape for help... What will the help be? Will Harry be happy...? Will Harry find the family he has always wanted...? *Harry starts out as a male ends up as a female* Harry/Draco/Severus
1. Chapter 1

**Well everyone this is my first story I do hope you all will like it, Review and leave a comment and let me know what you think :)**

**This chapter and all my chapters are reviewed and Beta by my wonderful Potter Sister Bickymonster because if you like my story you will love hers you should also check out her storys at ~bickymonster you also want to check her out on adult fan fiction . net she is under the same name .**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a month before the battle at the Ministry of Magic that Harry turned to the most unlikely of people; to most people it would look like this person hated Harry. The person Harry was going to talk to was Severus Snape, the Hogwarts potions master. As Harry slowly walked up to his classroom he breathed deeply a few times, before knocking on the door, in an attempt to calm his nerves. Severus, however, was not the only one with in the classroom.

The other person so happened to be Draco Malfoy; the young man who had made Harry's life miserable, since the day he had arrived on the train. At the sound of Harry's knock on the door the potions master instructed Draco to hide out of site.

"Come in." Snape called out, once he thought he was well hidden.

Harry opened the door and found himself faced with the potion master's famous glare.

"What is it you want Mr. Potter?"

"Professor… I need your help." Harry told him.

"And why would I give you my help, Mr. Potter?" He asked looking questioningly at Harry.

"I know how to end the war; how to put a stop to all the death and put an end to that mad man." The surety in the way Harry spoke shocked the professor.

"Oh do you now, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, sir; I do." Harry stated again.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him, "And if you know how to put a stop to all this, then why have you come to me? For you know that I am in the dark lord…" but before he could finish speaking, he was interrupted.

" I know what you do; I also know Dumbledore stands by you." Harry informed him.

"If you say so, Mr. Potter; If you say so. Now what is it that you need?" he asked, his patience wearing thin and his temper rising.

Harry looked at the professor "When I am done battling him, one last time, I want you to help me with a sex change." He stated plainly, "I will no longer be Harry Potter, I will become Isabella Evens. I already spoke to the goblins at the bank." Harry told him.

The professor looked in shock; as did Draco who was still hidden.

"What makes you think I will help you?" Severus asked, "And what will your friends think?"

Harry shrugged at his professor, "I trust you can do anything; as for my friends they will think I died, the only ones who will know is you, the Headmaster and Draco."

"Draco? and why would he know, may I ask, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked.

"He is in the room; I saw him walk in ten minutes before I knocked on the door, Sir." Harry told him smugly, "Plus I heard him make a sound when I asked for the sex change."

Draco stepped out from where he was hidden and just looked at Harry, confusion written all over his face.

"Look, Professor; I am begging you to help me." Harry told him again.

Severus just looked at the boy and took a big breath. "I will think about it Mr. Potter, but now I think it's time for you to leave."

As Harry left the room, Draco turned to look at his Godfather.

"Is he for real, Uncle Sev?" Draco asked skeptically.

Severus looked at Draco and all that he could say was, "It looks like it, Draco; it sure looks like it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter 2 , I hope you like it. Please leave a comment on what you like or didn't like ill be posting chapter 3 soon. **

**This chapter and all my chapters are reviewed and Beta by my wonderful Potter Sister Bickymonster because if you like my story you will love hers you should also check out her storys at ~bickymonster you also want to check her out on adult fan fiction . net she is under the same name **

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry didn't hear from ether Severus or Draco until a week after the fight at the Ministry of Magic and the end of Voldemort. He had spent the week unconscious in St. Mungos, recovering from the injuries he had suffered. Harry awoke feeling groggy and out of sorts, slightly surprised when the first person he sees is Severus.

"ProfessorHe coughed. "

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Mr. Potter "Replied Severus as Harry blinked a few times.

"Is it over?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry; it's over" Severus told him.

"Where is everyone?" Harry looked around curiously, noting the absence of his loved ones.

"Well they all believe you have passed away at the Ministry" came Severus's reply.

"Does that mean?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes, Mr. Potter; as soon as you take these vials you will no longer be, Mr. Potter" Severus confirmed.

"Oh, thank you." Harry started to cry happy tears. "Thank you"

Professor Snape placed three vials on the table next to his bed; one pink, one yellow and one lavender in color. However before Harry could take the potions Professor Dumbledore showed up.

"Well, Mr. Potter... or I should say Ms Evans?" Dumbledore gave him one of his twinkling smiles, "I am glad to see you have recovered. You are quite certain that you wish to go through with this?"

Harry nodded eagerly, ready to escape his fame which would likely have only grown worse with his victory over Voldemort. "I am, thank you Professor; the only question I have is where I will stay once I take these?" he asked.

Dumbledore opened the door and Harry was surprised, when not only Draco entered his room, but Lucius and Narcissa as well.

"I have explained everything to them." Draco informed him. "They want to help."

Harry looked skeptical but waited to hear what they had to say.

"Well, Harry, most people do not know this, but my family never truly followed that mad man. We would be honored to offer a place in our home to you" Draco explained.

Harry stared at them all, wide-eyed with surprise. "Are you sure about this, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked.

"Yes, of course; I would be honored to have you in our home." He smiled at her.

Harry nodded his acceptance and picked up the vial of pink potion, Severus had brought with him. He raised it, as if to toast them all, and downed it quickly; following it quickly with the other two. For a moment nothing seemed to happen, until Harry cringed and curled up on himself.

The transition, while not unbearable, was not without pain and the potion's manipulations of his more intimate areas were a very uncomfortable experience. It was only a few minutes later that the sixteen year old lay back and relaxed into the bed with a sigh; it was over and where Harry had once been, there was now a beautiful girl; Isabella.

Her hair was now half way down her back, wavy and strawberry blonde with red highlights and when she opened her eyes, they could see they were ocean blue. Her height was little different from when she had been Harry and her body was well proportioned with about c cup pert breasts in her chest. In short, everyone was blown away by her beauty but none more than Severus and Draco.

Isabella needs another week in the hospital before she was permitted to leave, and when she finally did, she was met with Draco who was waiting for her with his parents.

"Hello, Draco."

"Well hello, my beautiful Ms Evans. Are you ready to go home?" he asked her.

She smiled at him and nodded her head in affirmation. After a little walk they all grabbed hold of a book that Draco's father had in his hand and it didn't take them long to land in the middle of Malfoy Manor's sitting room. Isabella stumbled just a little bit but Mr. Malfoy skillfully and gently grabbed her to keep her from falling to the ground.

"Thank you, Sir" She said looking up at him.

"Not a problem, my dear, I will have my son show you to your room. In the room my dear you have all new things as well as your beautiful owl waiting for you as we speak." Lucius informed her happily.

Isabella smiled but then grew a little sad, "With my old self being dead, how can I keep Hedwig?"

"People will be told that Harry gave all his things to you. That would include his owl." Suggested Lucius.

She smiled at him, relief evident on her face and followed Draco to her new room. While in the hospital Draco had gotten to know her tastes and what she would like. He had come to find out she loved the ocean; so Draco had had her room done up to make it feel as though she was right by the. As they walk in she was admiring all the effort that Draco had put in; the lengths he had gone to for her, to make her feel comfortable in her new home.

"Oh, Draco; it's beautiful. I love it; thank you so much." Harry told him and she found herself unable to stop grinning as she took it all in.

"I am very happy you like your room, my dear" he smiled at her, realizing just how much he enjoyed making her smile.

"I will point out things for you, then let you get settled in and rest if you would like. Through that door is your bathroom. To one far left of us is your closet and your house elf is Dobby, you know Dobby do you not?"

She started to blush as he asked her that. "Yes, I have met that crazy house elf but doesn't he work at Hogwarts? I set him free from the Malfoy family years ago."

Draco chuckled, "Yes, I remember, father was not best pleased, to say the least. Dobby however will be assisting you by the request of Dumbledore."

"Oh, okay." Isabella nodded her understanding.

"DOBBY!" Draco called.

Dobby appeared with a pop, "Yes, Sir?" he bowed deeply, awaiting instructions.

"Dobby, this is Isabella." Draco informed the house elf.

Dobby bounced on the heels of his feet "Oh, its Harry Potter, Sir. Mr. Dumbledore was telling me I would be assisting an old friend." he squeaked excitedly.

"NO! Dobby, this is Isabella and you will refer to her as such. Is that understood!?" He instructed, raising his voice and causing Dobby to jump.

"Yes, Sir; Isabella" He babbled before popping a way.

"Now I will leave you to get settled in, my dear." Draco placed a kiss on her hand and walked out; shutting the door behind him to allow her some privacy.

Once alone, Isabella lay down; she just need a minute to herself and it did not take her long to fall right to sleep. Her body was still recovering from the trauma of the battle in the Ministry and the dramatic changes the potions had caused in her.

While she was resting Draco went to find his parents and Severus.

""Well, she is resting." He informed them; both his parents noticing something odd within Draco's eyes.

"Son, are you ok?" asked his father, frowning with concern.

"Yes, father; it's just.. There is something about her..." he replied.

Just then Draco's mother let out a most un-Malfoy like squeal and all the occupants of the room turned to look at her like she was the 3 headed dog fluffy that was once inside the school.

"Oh, my baby boy is in love." Narcissa declared, clapping her hands happily.

"Mother!" Draco chastised, "That is just crazy, I am not in love with her; she is Harry Potter for one thing and she is not even up to pureblood standards." He was not sure he quite believed his own words, but his father was in the room and now was not the time to be showing weaknesses.


	3. Chapter 3

-Last chapter Draco's mother was telling him that he was in love and Draco was not having it or didn't think he was.-

**This chapter and all my chapters are reviewed and Beta by my wonderful Potter Sister Bickymonster because if you like my story you will love hers you should also check out her storys at ~bickymonster you also want to check her out on adult fan fiction . net she is under the same name.**

* * *

"Draco, even though the young girl is not a pureblood we know she is very powerful; she did take on the Dark Lord." Lucius said to his son, "Do I like the idea that she was once the bane of my life, as the young annoying boy who freed my house elf? No; but she happened to free us all. So if Severus looks and checks to make sure she can produce the next line of Malfoy's then I don't see why you can't be with the girl."

Severus just stared at them all like they were crazy; he never truly understood the obsession with blood status'. They all knew he was half blood and yet they had never had a problem with him but he couldn't help his surprise at Lucius' acceptance of a possibly relationship between Draco and Isabella; wisely though he decided not to comment.

"I would have to run a few scans and she will need to be looked at by a healer who deals with young witches of child bearing years but I see no reason why it would not be possible." Severus told them politely.

"Well then; run your tests and if they come back as expected we will have another healer come and look; just to be sure. Assuming no problems, then I will allow you to court and marry the girl." he said in a way that, while Draco knew he was not happy about the idea, he was not going to fight against it.

"Lucius, you do know that Ms. Evans is going to want more than one child?" Severus informed him.

However, before he could respond, Draco interrupted, "If we were to marry and that is what she would want, then I am not opposed to more children; it is her body."

"But Draco, our family has only had one child." Cried Lucius .

"And do I care father? If she wants more than one child then so be it, who am I to tell her no!" he said in defense of Isabella's honor, sounding far more confident than he was feeling; he had never spoken to his father in such a way before in his life.

As his parents left the room Severus asked Draco for a private word; he was worried that Draco would think him crazy or hate him for what he was about to request, he was worried what the boy would say to him and definitely didn't want the older Malfoy's overhearing.

"Draco, would you be willing to share her?" He asked quietly once he was sure they were alone.

Draco looked at him in confusion. "Share her how?"

"Well, with me; you and I can both be married to her" Severus responded.

Draco sat, shocked by the unexpected request and thought about what Severus was asking. Could he really share her? He was still working on accepting that he wanted her at all."I don't see why not," Draco agreed slowly after several minutes of contemplation. "I am guessing you want her since she looks so much like her mother."

Severus nodded, "I loved Lily, you know. I know it might seem strange, but Isabella is as close to her as I will ever get."

Draco sighed, "I know, and, like I said, I will share her but the same goes for you as it does me; if she wants more children and her doctor says it's ok, it's not up to you to stop her. It's up to her and her alone" Draco told Severus sternly.

"I will agree to this but why the strong headedness when it comes to Ms. Evans?" Severus asked with a smirk, "Given your past, when she was Potter, I find this sudden protectiveness rather confusing."

Draco looks at his godfather, "I admit that when she was Harry Potter we had a less than ideal relationship but I saw something different when she came to your office that time; it is hard to believe that was only six weeks ago. I saw something about her that I did not see the first five years that I knew her. She was not the same person I saw first year when she was Harry."

Severus smiled and had to admit to himself that he had a point. "I can understand how you feel Draco, I felt it as well; I just hope she will agree to marrying us both."

Draco nodded his head in agreement.

In Isabella's room she was slowly waking up from a wonderful dream. Her godfather had come to her in her dream and told her how proud of her he was, that he didn't blame her for doing what she did. He also left everything to her, everything that came with being the head of the Black family. He told her that Dumbledore had told him about what Harry was planning. He assured her that her parents supported her as well, no matter the choices she made. She smiled to herself, sure for the first time that she had made the right choice. She pushed herself out of bed and wiped her face with her hands in an attempt to wake herself up further and decided to take a shower.

Once done showering, she headed to look around the manor she was to now call home. She had barely gotten anywhere when she ran smack dab in to Mr. Malfoy. She was shocked and she fell back hard, on to her back side.

"Sir, I am so sorry." She apologized as he helped her back to her feet.

"That's ok my dear, but you should watch where you are going." Lucius told her, "There are many death eaters who still walk around, who would see to harming you, if they knew your little secret."

"I'll be careful, Sir." She assured him, being careful not to show the fear she felt at his words, "I'll make sure not to walk in to anyone again, Sir." "So, did you sleep well Isabella?" he asked in a way that almost showed he cared. Well almost.

"Yes I did, my godfather came to me in my dream" She told him with a smile.

"And who is your godfather, if I may ask?" He enquired curiously. "His name was Sirius Black." She told him, knowing full well that he would know exactly who that was.

"Really now, and what did he have to say? " Lucius asked.

"He told me that he is proud of me, that Dumbledore told him what I was going to do and that he left the Black name to me, as well as all that goes with it." She told him honestly.

"Well isn't that good for you." He replied in a snobbish manner, reluctantly admitting, to himself, that this rather improved her standing and suitability for his son. "Draco and Severus are in the sitting room, I believe they are both wishing to speak to you about something."

"What is it they wish to speak to me about?" she asked.

"You will have to ask them that.; now wont you?" he told her as he walked away.

She shook her head in confusion, she didn't know what to make of Lucius; it was as though he couldn't decide whether he liked her or not and it was most frustrating. She headed to the sitting to find both men sitting waiting for her and they looked up when she walked in. They seemed happy to see her but she could tell there was something on their minds and she couldn't help but wondered if she should be worried.

**The next chapter is coming soon. Hope you are all liking this story, if you would like to see something happen to Isabella, Draco and Severus in a few chapters' peoples let me know I will be having them get pregnant in a few chapters so I need a little help where to take that.**

**Twins (boys)**

**Twins(girls)**

**Twins(one of each)**

**Once this is decided I'll ask for the next bit of help hope you all are enjoying please leave a comment to the story **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter and all my chapters are reviewed and Beta by my wonderful Potter Sister Bickymonster because if you like my story you will love hers you should also check out her storys at ~bickymonster you also want to check her out on adult fan fiction . net she is under the same name**

* * *

Both Draco and Severus looked at the young woman as she walked in. It was the woman that they both where trying to hide that they had fallen in love with far too quickly. She was dressed in a beautiful blue dress that made her eyes standout, her reddish blond hair was pulled back off her face.

"Hello; your father said you wish to talk to me." Isabella told them.

Draco looked at Severus with a mixture of fear about what she would say and annoyance that his father had said anything till they were ready to talk to her themselves, before he turned back to Isabella.

"Well, yes; we do. I, or well rather, we" Draco indicated that he meant both Severus and himself, "are just not sure how well you will handle what we want to talk to you about."

She looked at both men expectantly, waiting for them to say what they had to say. Severus knew how she hated to have things kept from her but still his apprehensions held him back.

"I would like you to just come right out and say it, so that I can take it and deal with it in my own way, please" Isabella told them somewhat snappishly when neither of them started talking.

"Sure; well you see..., Draco and I, are well..." Severus braced himself before finishing his sentence, "...in love with you."

Isabella could only stare.

"Say what now?" Isabella tried to calm herself, dropping into an empty chair as her legs were feeling slightly shaky. "Please repeat what you just said because I don't think I heard you right." she requested, a little in shock.

"Bella it..." Draco started but before he could finish his response she seemed to almost explode in rage.

"DO NOT CALL ME BELLA! That was the name of the BITCH that killed my Godfather!" Isabella yelled, her hands tightly gripping the arms on her chair.

Draco and Severus jumped both at the anger in her voice and out of shock that she even swore.

"I'm sorry, Isabella; we will never call you that again."Draco responded in an attempt to calm her, his hands held up in a show of surrender. He moved over to her, taking her hands in to his. Isabella leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder as she had let a few tears fall down her face.

Even though Severus had his reasons for hating her godfather, he knew how much she loved him, when she was Harry and likely just as much now that she was Isabella. He got up with a sigh and took a seat on the arm of the chair Isabella was satting in, gently rubbing her back as she tried to calm herself. "But sweetheart what Severus said is the truth; we both are in love with you, my dear" Draco told her softly, sitting her back into the chair so he could look her in the eye as he spoke.

"Why me why would you even love me? I though you hated me. You hated me when I was just Harry." she said to them both.

Both of them looked at her and could see the hurt in her eyes that they had caused her.

"It was not that I hated you Isabella," Severus tried to explains, "it's that I had to play two parts. One for the light, then second for the dark lord. But then you also looked so much like your father that I was, well, blinded, I guess you could say. "

Isabella looked at Severus, taking in what he had said to her, then she turned to Draco wanting an explanation from him too. It took Draco a few second to answer the question and he was starting to act less like a Malfoy, as his hands started to get all clammy.

"My sweet Isabella, I never hated you;" Draco stated, "I just so wanted you to be my friend in first year but then you turned me down; I just was hurt and felt that it would be better to be a jerk then try to be nice, that way I could at least still be around you."

Isabella looked between them, trying to take in everything they were telling her, trying to understand how in such a short time, everything could be so different."So you would rather me be Harry over Isabella?" She asked nervously.

Draco and Severus shared a look. "No dear, no; we want to be with you. We want you to be the one to have our children. That can't happen if you are Harry." Draco told her.

"How can that be? If you can make potions to change me from a male to a female how come you can't do that to help men become pregnant?" she asks Severus whole heartedly.

Severus took her hand so she would look at him.

"Well, Isabella, while the potion to change a person's sex has been mastered, the ones to allow same sex couples to have children are extremely dangerous and unreliable."

"This is all a bit much," she told them both, "I suppose will allow you to court me, a chance to prove your words." Isabella took a deep breath, was she really ready for all this? "If you can, in time, truly prove to me that you want me for me, that you love me; then I will consider your requests."

She needed space to think so she pushed herself out of the chair, moving quickly around the pair of them and leaving the room.

Left alone once again, both men pondered what to do to court the sweet young woman who as captured both their hearts in a way no other woman had. Not even Lilly was able to get a hold of Severus' heart like Isabella has.

Both started to come up with ideas but both knew they would need help to capture Isabella's heart, to prove themselves to her and the best people to turn to where the older Malfoy's. Draco headed to find his mother and Severus went to find his good friend, Lucius.

Draco found his mother in the garden, reading a book in the swing. "Mother can we talk?" he asked her.

"Sure, Draco. What seems to be bothering you?" she asked

"Well, you know how both Severus and I wish to marry Isabella?" Draco took a seat next to his mother as he spoke. "Well, she told us both that she would consider it but that first we had to court her and well I just don't know what to do."

His mother smiled softly, closing her book to give him her full attention before she started to give him ideas.

Meanwhile inside the manor, Severus had found Lucius, who was far too amused by the whole situation to initially be of any great help.

"So let me get this straight; she is making you court her." Lucius tipped his head back and laughed again. "I am actually starting to like this girl already. Well, old man, you better start courting." Lucius responded. "Do not forget my son is competing for her affections, should he make her fall for him first, they may decide they are better off without you." Lucius warned, an amused smile on his face."Oh, do shut up and help me decide what to do!" exclaimed Severus.

"Ok, oh don't hex me." Lucius chuckled, knowing full well his friend would do no such thing, "First you should send her flowers, and maybe have my wife find out for you what kinds she likes. Then the next thing I would do is take her to her favorite places or you can find out where she always wanted to go and take vacations to those places."

They each spent several hours creating lists of things to do for Isabella to show that they really wanted to be with her and that it was not a joke. What both men didn't know was they both had a lot of similar things on their lists.

Up in her room Isabella had showered and was ready for bed. She had been sitting on the window seat looking out at the night just thinking, Hedwig was sitting on her arm as she loved to do letting Isabella pet her.

"Girl, what am I doing this is crazy. Why did I do this to myself?" Isabella pondered out loud.

Hedwig looked at her curiously and Isabella turned back to looking at the darkness outside. Draco's mother was listening from outside her door. She didn't want to upset the girl by saying she had overheard her talking to her owl but at the same time she also knew the young girl needed someone to talk to.

Narcissa waited a second before knocking firmly on the door, waiting for Isabella to call out for her to enter before she pushed the door open. "Hello, dear. how are you doing?" she asked with a soft smile as Isabella turned to face her.

"Okay, I think, Mrs. Malfoy…" Isabella told her.

"Isabella, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard you talking to your owl and, to be honest I am worried about you." Narcissa explained.

"Why would you be worried about me, Mrs. Malfoy?" Isabella asked.

"Please call me Cissy; I consider us family, that will not change whether you marry my son or not."

"Ok, Cissy, but why are you worried about me?" she asked again.

"I can see in your eyes that your starting to question your choice to change from who you were to who you are now." Narcissa moved over and stood close to Isabella, taking her hand gently.

"It is just confusing and I can't help but wonder if either Severus or Draco even really remember that I am still Harry inside." Isabella told her. "Well, how would you feel if you were one person and then just gave it all up to be someone different?"

"Well, dear, I am sure I would not have done it." Narcissa said decisively "however, you are not me and I know you wanted to do this for many reasons. Maybe you should send letters to the people who you really felt were your friends, so that you have more than just us in the manor to talk to, so that you can have a piece of who you used to be."

"But they will never understand and they are going to be so mad at me for doing this," Isabella tears up. "For lying to them about my death, how would they ever forgive me for that."

"Isabella, dear, if they are truly going to be mad over this choice, or any choice for that matter that you have chosen to do for yourself, then they were never your true friends. If they truly love you then they will let you explain and, if not straight away, then in time, will forgive you." Narcissa spoke sternly, knowing how important it was the young girl in front of her understood. "Now where they?" she asked. "I guess you're right," Isabella conceded with a sigh, "I guess I can start with Hermione first and then go from there."

"There you go, dear, it will all work out the way it should," Narcissa used a finger on Isabella's chin to make her look up. "But, Isabella, don't hurt my son in the process, please; that is all I ask."Isabella gave a small nod, "I will try not to hurt him; I promised him a fair chance, but I am not making any guarantees about what my final decision will be; I am nowhere near ready for that yet." she confessed.

"That's all I can ask." Narcissa responded. "Oh and try not to hurt Severus either; he is a sweet man who has been hurt too much in his life. He really needs to know what love truly is." Giving Isabella another smile Narcissa bid the young woman goodnight, leaving her to her thoughts. Isabella walked over to her desk and sat down to write to her once best friend; she just hoped Hermione won't hate her and could accept the choices she had made. Flattening a piece of parchment, Isabella picked up a quill, dipped it in ink and started her letter.

_'Dear Hermione,_

_Before you freak out or do anything else, please read this letter from top to bottom, and give me a chance to explain. Hedwig will stay with you until your done reading and wait for your response. I must say this I am not dead, well not physically; you see after everything in my life had become too much and I needed a change, a fresh start. _

_I don't know if you will believe me or truly understand, but I just wanted a new me. So, a month before the battle at the Ministry, I went to ask Professor Snape to help me with something. I asked him to help me change my sex from male to female. I know it sounds crazy but for once in my life I am happy. _

_Oh Hermione, it's not easy to be who I am now but I am free of the demands and pressure of being Harry. I think I can be happy. I hope you can forgive my deceptions, I wasn't sure you would understand but I think I need my friend still. Please write back and let me know I still have you by my side._

_Love always, _

_Harry/Isabella (I am now and forever will be Isabella, from this time on)' _


	5. Chapter 5

When Hermione got the letter from Harry it shocked her more than she ever thought something would, her friend was alive but had completely changed their whole identity, just to escape who they were. It was almost too much to handle. She had thought her best friend was dead, and while at first she cursed and ranted at the lies, when she calmed herself enough to think, she realized she could get Harry back; granted not as she had known him, but her best friend wasn't completely gone.

She knew how much Harry had struggled with being forced into the spot light, with having to be the Harry Potter and Hermione could see how becoming Isabella was her way out; she could understand the choice, but it seemed so extreme. Had Harry hated being Harry that much? He had always seemed to hold everything together so well, she had thought something would have snapped long before this, but it never had but Hermione had to admit she hadn't seen this coming.

Hedwig nipped at her hand again, getting slightly impatient for a response despite Harry having promised the owl would wait.

"Yes, yes; I am writing, look." Hermione told Hedwig somewhat snappishly as she started to write her response.

_'Dear Isabella,_

_I will not say that getting your letter didn't, at first scare me, and then piss me off, but after a little time to calm down and think I am starting to understand why you would make such a choice. I am still struggling to come to terms with, not only, what you have but that you didn't feel you could tell me about this ._

_I wish you would have told me a long ago. I really thought you were dead and it nearly killed me thinking I would never be able to speak to you or see you again; it was so hard to watch them put your casket in the ground next to your parents. I am not ready to completely forgive you for putting me through that but I am very glad you are alive and I will always be here for you, whether you are Harry or Isabella. _

_I do hope you will write Ron and his family. They should know what is going on and that you are alive. I will not tell them but you really should before the start of term. I will always love you, you were my brother when you were Harry and you will be my sister as Isabella. _

_Love always - Hermione'_

Isabella cried as she read the heartfelt words from her best friend, tears on her face fell as she regretted the pain she had caused her. She had been so desperate to not be Harry anymore she had, in truth, not really stopped to consider just how much loosing Harry would hurt her friends and now she knew she had to tell Ron, but she didn't know what to say to him or to the rest of his family.

She was still thinking on what to say to Ron, when a knock came at her door.

"Come in." She called out, quickly wiping away the remains of her tears."

She smiled when Draco poked his head around the door and smiled at her.

"Well hello, Isabella; I see you're ready for bed. I just wanted to check and see that you were all set for the night and see if you needed anything" he told her.

"Oh, I'm just fine, thank you." Isabella assured him, "I wrote to Hermione." She added quickly as Draco was about to leave. "To explain everything to her, it was your mother's idea."

"Oh?" Draco said, coming into the room and watching her curiously, interested in how the other girl had reacted to the news of Harry turning into Isabella.

"I am glad I did; she is definitely pretty upset with me, but at least I know she is by my side still." Isabella told him.

Draco was not sure how to feel on this, he would have actually been happier if Isabella had been left to be dependent on him and bringing her friends in on the secret was no way to keep Harry as a person of the past. Draco was happy to let her be this new person, be Isabella without having to remind her of how everything was when she was Harry.

If Hermione was in on the secret, it wouldn't be long before the Weasley's would follow; Draco sighed to himself but let it go; it would not be a good start to their courting if he was to upset her now.

"That's good, dear, my mother knows best more times than not." Draco told her with a slightly amused smirk.

"So, is there something else you need Draco?" she asked him.

"No, I mean, yes um..." Draco cleared his throat and tried again, "Tomorrow, I wanted to know if you would like to have a picnic lunch with me?" he asked as a red blush tinted his cheeks.

She started to smile, she couldn't help it; she couldn't believe how he was acting with her and she thought this nervous Draco was actually quite cute.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I would like that very much, so..." she smiled at him a bit more when he seemed surprised by her answer.

"Really? Okay, cool… erm... great, thank you. I guess this is good night then, my dear." Draco said, blushing even more, giving a small bow and backing out of the room.

It was too much for Isabella who burst into small giggles as soon as the door closed behind him, if this courting business meant watching Draco stumble over himself like this, she could quickly get used to it.

Once he was out of the room he spotted Severus walking towards him. He looked at Severus with narrowed eyes; he really wished he never agreed to the whole sharing Isabella idea. Draco was not one who was very good at sharing

"Sev, can I ask you a question?"

"And what might that be?" he asked Draco

"Why do we even have to share?" Draco asked bluntly, "Can't you get your own woman? Perhaps one closer to your own age."

"You knew I was falling for her and you agreed to this!" exclaimed Severus in anger.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean that I like it." stated Draco.

"Why you little bastard!"Severus snarled, "You know how I fucking feel about her and you're going to pull this now!" He yelled

Neither of them noticed Isabella as she came to see what the yelling was about and were oblivious to her standing behind them watching.

"And you really think she is going to fall in love with someone like YOU!" Draco yelled back.

"And why wouldn't I fall in love with someone like him?" she asked, making both men jump and turn to look at her.

"Oh, Isabella, we..." Draco started to say.

"Save it!" She snapped, "I thought you were different! But you are not! I changed who I was as Harry to have a new start! Not to be bossed around!, If you think we are going on that date tomorrow, Draco, you can forget it!" she bellowed before storming off; the sound of her slamming her door echoing along the corridors.

Severus looked at Draco with a smug expression. He gave a small harsh laugh,. "You won't win this, Draco." he told him with a confident smirk, turning and walking off without sparing Draco another look.

Draco was pissed. All the ground he had gained with Isabella since her transformation ruined because the snarky potions master made him lose his temper.

"Arg." He growled to himself as he stormed off towards his room to sulk. Back in her room, Isabella was pacing back and forth; her owl watching on.

"How could they be like that?" She asked herself. "I thought they were different, that I had been wrong about them before. BUT NOW!" She flung herself on her bed and glared at the ceiling, "Why do they have to be such children? How could I even think this would work?"

Isabella pushed herself back to her feet, pacing again to try to stop her feeling of restlessness, "I am crazy, just crazy. Why does this even bother me so much? I don't know what I am doing. This is such a bad idea!" she ranted.

Hedwig just looked at her, tilting her head to one side and looking at her owner in a way that said 'I really don't get what your problem is'. before turning to face away from Isabella.

As Isabella is doing this in her room Draco is pacing in his own; his restlessness no less than hers..

"Damn it!" He cursed loudly, "I was so stupid. What was I thinking?" He asked himself, "I was just starting to get her to see the real me and I let him get to me! DAMN IT!"

"Ok, Draco." He told himself, taking deep breaths, "Calm down and go talk to her." After allowing himself a few minutes to ensure he was completely in control of himself, Draco headed to Isabella's door. He knocked after just a moment's hesitation and was relieved to hear her call out for him to come in.

He opened the door slowly, not sure if she would have a wand pointed at him, and he sure as hell didn't want to be turned in to a bouncing ferret again; or maybe she would just be ready to throw a fist; it wouldn't be the first time a Gryffindor girl had tried to break his nose.

"Isabella, may I come in, please?" he asked, glad to see she was not pointing anything at him. She was actually facing away from the door.

"What do you want, Draco?" Isabella's voice sounded tired, like she was sick of having to deal with him already.

"I want to come tell you how sorry I am, for acting like a big baby." Draco said.

"Draco, you where more than a baby, you were a jerk." she turned and glared at him.

It didn't take a genius to work out that she was clearly not happy with him but he had known that before he had decided to try to talk to her; though he had hoped an apology might have made more difference than it had.

"Isabella, I am sorry." He tried again, "I should not have done or said what I did; you're right I was a jerk." He told her earnestly, hoping this apology was going to be enough, it wasn't exactly the kind of stuff he just did. Didn't Isabella realize just how rare an apology from a Malfoy was?

"Then why did you say it?!" She demanded, "You and he agreed to this, you where the ones who brought it up to me; not the other way around!"

"And I know that, honey; like I said I am sorry. I'll even go to him and tell him that I'm sorry, if it will make you feel any better."

She looked at him, clearly still annoyed. 'Damn,' he thought to himself, 'why can I never say the right thing? I never could with Harry, why did I think I would manage any better with Isabella'.

"That's just it. It shouldn't be if it makes me feel good, or because you think it is what I want." She ran a hand through her hair in frustration at the confused look on his face. "It should be because you feel bad about what you did and want to set things right! 'Cause if we are going to be in a Marriage together, with or without Severus, I will not tolerate this!" She gestured wildly at the air around them, "I will not be in the middle of your fights and I won't have you telling me what I feel!" she yelled at him.

Draco stared, letting the words process in his mind, trying to understand why this had upset her just so much. He walked over to her and gently put his arms around her middle.

"Isabella, I know; I _am_ sorry, please forgive me." he had laid his forehead on hers and looked in to her eyes, hoping she would see the sincerity behind his words.

As they look in to each other's eyes and the tension between them grew, Draco saw his chance to get in a kiss; to try and stop her from being mad at him. As he pressed his lip gently against hers, she started push him away; however, not willing to give up so easily he ran his fingers into her hair and after a few moments he felt her hesitation wane.

He started off slow, not wanting to scare her out of the moment and it wasn't long before she allowed her arms to go around Draco's neck. He deepened the kiss, knowing he would not take it pass kissing but he could at least enjoy what he could get and this was so much better than her being mad at him.

He laid her on her bed, leaning over the top of her as he added his tongue to the kiss, trying to taste her, to explore her mouth; surprised when she allowed it.

His left hand was resting on her waist and he slowly ran it down her leg. Isabella's mind was going a thousand miles a second, she wasn't sure what to do but didn't want him to stop the kiss; it just felt so right. They kept kissing and Draco ran his hand back up her leg, the skirt of her dress shifting and allowing Draco a chance to run his hand over her panty covered ass.

She jumped, her eyes suddenly side open and realization hitting fast. "No" she gasped out, slightly breathless from the kiss, "I'm not ready." She pushed him, glad when he quickly moved from on top of her, allowing her to sit up.

"Don't worry, my dear; I would not be taking you until our wedding night." Draco gave her a wink, in an attempt to ease the tense mood. "At least I know you want me." Isabella flushed, but managed a small smile at Draco as he left the room, bidding her goodnight.

Severus, meanwhile, had already had been working on a plan of his own; there was no way he was ready to give up Isabella to Draco, she was too perfect, everything he wanted. He was going to get the home where Harry was born re-built.

He fire called a contractor he had used before, hoping he could work quickly; he knew it was only a matter of time before Draco won Isabella's heart the boy was, after all, stupidly handsome and charming in his own way.

"Mr. Carter, I have a house I need re-built, it is a complete ruin, and I need it completed quickly." Severus informed the man.

"Severus, to the point as ever." The man said with a chuckle, "I have told you before, call me Josh, and I think it can be arranged."

"Good, good; I am glad!" Severus said with a nod. "I will owl you the details and paperwork you will need."

"I will let you know my estimates of time and costs tomorrow, when I have had a chance to see the place." Josh told him.

"Thank you." Severus said.

"No worries." he responded, cutting off the call.

Severus smiled to himself; he really hoped Isabella would like the gift he had for her, it was something he was sure Draco would be unable to match. he just had to hope it would be finished soon enough, before she became too taken with his competition.


End file.
